Past With New Love
by mohamzauza09
Summary: Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi, Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat Memperbaiki masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : advanture & romance**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Rin N.**

**Warning : typo,mybe,OC,OOC,fullPowerNaruto,GodeLike ,SharinganNaruto.**

**Yoo... minna – san moham kembali fic baru ane,ini adalah fic kedua moham**

**Semoga para readers suka dengan karya ane ini.**

**Selamat membaca...**

.

.

.

Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat

Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi,

Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat

Memperbaiki masa lalu.

.

.

.

kini terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan baju yang agak compang – camping

terlihat kelahan dialah tokoh utama kita Naruto uzumaki dengan kedua mata sharingan

yang menyala di kedua matanya.

**Naruto Pov**

Haah... hah.. haah ...

Sial, Madara benar – benar kuat, meski dengan sharingan pemberian obito dan kakashi sensei pun

Aku masih sulit untuk mengalahkannya,aku harus bagaimana. Ck,kuso.

**Naruto Pov End**

Sementara itu kini terlihat madara yang melayang di udara dengan seringai yang tak lepas di wajahya,seakan menganggap remeh lawannya saat ini.

"hn, apa kau masih ingin menari heh,uzumaki" ucap Madara sambil menyeringai.

"aku tak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan,**MADARA**"balas naruto

"hn,kau akan menyasal uzumaki"ucap madara sambil membuat heandseal.

"**Enton: bakuhatsu bōru"**

Sebuah bola api berwarna hitam terbentuk di tangan madara,dan melemparkannya ke arah naruto.

Bola api di tangan madara mulai melesat menuju naruto dengan cepat,

'nani,ini gawat cakra ku belum pulih benar,apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin naruto panik.

Bola api ciptaan madara semakin mendekat ke arah naruto.

'tak ada pilihan lain,aku harus mengganakan itu meski belum menguasainya'batin naruto.

Mata oniyx mulai berubah menjadi sharingan dengan tiga temoe dan berputar menjadi

Mangekyou sharingan.

"**kamui"**

Naruto mencoba menghisap bola hitam yang di ciptakan madara,namun tiba – tiba

Bukan bola hitam yang terhisap melainkan tubuh naruto yang tiba – tiba terhisap sendiri

Oleh jutsu kamui.

**Buummm ...**

Jutsu madara pun meledak dan menciptakan ledakan yang besar.

Setelah asap mulai menghilang telihat madara yang masih melayang di langit,

"hahaha... kau sudah kalah uzumaki,dan sudah saat nya aku memulainya"ucap madara.

Lalu madara membuat heandseal rumit dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah bulan.

"**Genjutsu : Mugen tsukoyomi"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sensei,apa kita akan tetap meneruskan misi ini"ucap remaja berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya Kakashi hatake.

"yah,kita tidak punya pilihan lain kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini"balas lelaki berambut kuning sebahu sekaligus ketua tim Namikaze Minato.

"tapi bagaimana dengan rin"ucap kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu rin sendiri,mungkin dia masih sedih dengan kematian obito"balas minato.

"wakat ta sensei"ucap kakashi.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di padang rumput yang luas terdapat seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu

Sedang duduk menyendiri dialah Rin nohara.

"obito ..."gumam rin sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lubang vortek tak jauh dari tempat rin berada.

BruuUk

Dari lubang vortek tersebut muncul seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan kondisi yang cukup memperihatinkan.

**Rin Pov**

Watashi no namae Rin Nohara,kunoichi dari desa konoha gakure,saat ini aku sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

Hatiku saat ini seperti sudah hancur dimana obito orang yang ku sayangi telah tewas,

Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanku dan kakashi dari reruntuhan batu.

BRUUKK

Eeh sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu,seperti ada yang jatuh .

Aku pun mencari asal suara tadi dan aku cukup terkejut melihat seseorang

Yang terbaring dengan tubuh yang memiliki banyak luka.

**Rin Pov End**

Rin mulai memeriksa keadaan pemuda tersebut,dan rin cukup terkejut melihat

Hittai ate yang di pakai pemuda tersebut berlambang kohona gakure.

"eh,apakah orang ini shinobi konoha,tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya"ucap Rin.

Tanpa pikir panjang rin langsung mengobati pemuda tersebut dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul minato dan kakashi yang menghampiri rin.

"rin,siapa dia"ucap kakashi.

"entahlah,aku juga tidak tau,aku menemukannya terbaring dengan tubuh yang penuh luka"jawab rin

"tapi sepertinya dia shinobi konoha seperti kita"ucap minato.

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya,apa jangan – jangan dia musuh"ucap kakashi.

"sebaiknya tunggu dia sadar dulu,dan kita akan istirahat disini untuk sementara.

"ha'i"balas kakashi dan rin bersamaan.

**Skip time**

Tiba – tiba mata naruto mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

**Naruto Pov **

Eegghh... kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat sakit,oh ya aku lupa kalau aku bertarung melawan madara.

Aku bangun dari tempat aku berbaring dan aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku melihat

Tiga orang yang sedang berbincang – bincang, sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan orang berambut kuning itu.

"kau sudah sadar rupanya"ucap lelaki berambut kuning itu,

Tunggu,bukannya dia itu tou-san,tapi kenapa dia ada disini.

Eh,tunggu dulu lelaki berambut perak dengan masker itu seperti kakashi sensei.

Dan siapa wanita berambut coklat itu.

Aarrrgghh... apa yang sedang terjadi,aku harus mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

**Naruto Pov End**

"hei kau sudah sadar rupanya"ucap minato.

"apa yang terjadi padaku dan siapa kalian"balas naruto.

"tadi aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan terluka dan namaku Rin nohara"ucap rin sambil tersenyum.

'manis'batin naruto

Naruto sedikit tersipu melihat senyuman rin.

"namaku kakashi hatake"ucap kakashi dengan datar.

'sudah kuduga dia itu kakashi sensei waktu masih muda'batin naruto.

"dan aku guru dari mereka,namaku namikaze minato dan kau siapa"ucap minato.

"namaku naruto,Uzumaki Naruto"balas naruto.

Minato cukup terkejut mendengar marga yang di miliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"kau seorang uzumaki"ucap minato dengan penasaran.

"ya, apa ada yang salah dengan itu"balas naruto.

"ah tidak,aku cukup terkejut kalu kau seorang uzumaki"ucap minato

"ne naruto,apa aku boleh bertanya padamu"ucap rin.

"y-ya silahkan"balas naruto dengan sedikit gugup ketika berbicara dengan rin.

"kenapa kau bisa terluka separah itu"ucap rin

"aku bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat kuat,di saat itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu

Yang mengerikan dan aku menggunakan jikkukan ninjutsu yang belum aku kuasai untuk menahan jutsu itu

Bukan jutsu itu yang terhisap melainkan diriku sendiri hingga aku berakhir seperti ini"balas naruto panjang lebar.

"jadi begitu,bisa aku simpulkan kau terluka bukan karna jutsu musuh, melainkan karna kau

Berpindah waktu dan melewati celah dimensi sehingga tubuhmu tidak kuat dan terluka"ucap minato.

"eh,berpindah waktu,maksudmu"balas naruto.

"dengan kata lain kau bukan berasal dari masa ini,melainkan kau berasal dari masa depan atau masa lalu"jelas minato.

"jadi naruto bukan berasal dari masa ini,apa itu benar naruto"ucap rin

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"ya,aku memang bukan berasal dari masa ini,lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari masa depan"balas naruto.

Mereka cukup terkejut mendengar itu kecuali minato yang sudah mengerti perihal tersebut.

"sebaiknya kita bergegas,sebelum musuh megetahui keberadaan kita,dan kau naruto sebaiknya kau ikut kami untuk sementara"jelas minato.

"Yosh,baiklah aku ikut"ucap naruto dengan bersemangat.

"dan semoga saja kau tidak merepotkan kami nanti"ucap kakashi.

Mendengar itu muncul perempatan di kepala naruto.

"Apa kau bilang teme,asal kau tahu aku ini sangatlah hebat tau"balas naruto dengan ketus.

"dasar dobe"balas kakashi.

"awas kau ya teme"balas naruto dengan kesal

Sementara rin yang melihat pertengkaran naruto dan kakashi hanya bisa terkikik geli.

'kenapa ya tingkah naruto mirip seperti obito'batin rin.

"aku tidak yakin kau itu hebat"ucap kakashi.

"diam kau teme,lihat saja nanti,suatu saat aku akan menjadi sorang hokage yang sangat hebat"ucap naruto dengan percaya diri.

Deg

.

.

.

.

Yosh sekian untuk chapter pertama ini,dan untuk para reader sekalian saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**REVIEW Pleace...**

**Mohamzauza09 log out**

**See you ****next ****chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : advanture & romance**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Rin N.**

**Warning : typo,mybe,OC,OOC,fullPowerNaruto,GodeLike ,SharinganNaruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yooo lama tak jumpa minna san maaf ya ane baru bisa update,soalnya ane sibuk bangeett hehehe...**

**ini untuk para reader yang sudah riview...**

**dwin novian 96 : bisa iya bisa tidak hahaha... baca aja terus nanti kau akan tau**

**qoha uzumakey : ni sudah lanjut**

**alta0shappire : gak bakalan tau**

**Tamma : tank's atas sarannya itu sangat bermanfaat,maaf kalo masih banyak salah soalnya saya masih baru hehehe...**

**awim saluja :hohoho... makasih ya**

**Uciha ryu'tto** **: ni dah saya panjangin kalo untuk naruto so pasti lah**

**hole in heart : nih dah lanjut kalo draknes mungkin di chap depan baru ada**

**yooossshhh lanjut**

**happy reading**

.

.

.

Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat

Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi,

Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat

Memperbaiki masa lalu.

**Chapter sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yosh,baiklah aku ikut"ucap naruto dengan bersemangat.

"dan semoga saja kau tidak merepotkan kami nanti"ucap kakashi.

Mendengar itu muncul perempatan di kepala naruto.

"Apa kau bilang teme,asal kau tahu aku ini sangatlah hebat tau"balas naruto dengan ketus.

"dasar dobe"balas kakashi.

"awas kau ya teme"balas naruto dengan kesal

Sementara Rin yang melihat pertengkaran naruto dan kakashi hanya bisa terkikik geli.

'kenapa ya,tingkah naruto mirip seperti obito'batin rin.

"aku tidak yakin kau itu hebat"ucap kakashi.

"diam kau teme,lihat saja nanti,suatu saat aku akan menjadi seorang hokage yang sangat hebat"ucap naruto dengan percaya diri…

Deg ….

.

.

.

Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Rin dan kakashi membeku.

'kata – kata itu,mirip'batin kakashi.

'barusan itu ,sama seperti ucapan obito'batin Rin.

Sedangkan naruto yang melihat Rin dan kakashi yang terdiam hanya mengangkat

Kedua alisnya.

"kenapa dengan kalian berdua"ucap naruto yang membunyarkan lamunan Rin dan Kakashi.

"etto,bukan apa – apa kok"ucap Rin.

"hn,sebaiknya kita susul minato sensei sekarang"intrupsi kakashi.

Naruto dan Rin pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan kawan – kawan,terlihat minato yang sedang berhadapan dengan

A dan Bee.

"kami akan mengalahkanmu disini,kirio senko"ucap A.

"aku tak akan kalah dari kalian"balas Minato.

Lalu minato pun mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari sakunya,dan melemparkannya ke segala arah.

Syuut

Syuut

Tab

Tab

Tab

'yosh persiapan selesai'batin Minato.

"Bee, hati – hati jangan dekat – dekat dengan kunai – kunai itu"ucap A.

"yokai brather"balas Bee dengan gaya repnya.

Bee pun langsung berubah ke bentuk biju mode dengan empat ekor.

Bee langsung menerjang menuju Minato.

"lariat"teriak Bee.

Minato pun terkejut melihat serangan Bee yang cepat,ketika Bee sudah berada didepan minato,

Ia langsung mengarahkan lengannya ke kepala minato.

Namun sayang,minato dapat menghindarinya dengan berteleport menggunakan hiraisin,

Dan muncul di atan dahan pohon.

"masih belum"teriak A.

Tiba – tiba muncul A dibelakang Minato dan mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya ke punggung minato.

Braaaakk

Serangan yang di lancarkan oleh A tidak mengenai minato tapi malah menghancurkan pohon yang ia

Pijak .

Sedangkan minato sudah berpindah tempat tak jauh dari tempat A dan Bee.

'yang tadi itu hampir saja'batin minato sambil bernafas lega.

"dia cepat seperti julukannya yo,bakayaro konoyaro"ucap Bee.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Saat ini naruto dan kawan – kawan sedang melompati pepohonan untuk menyusul sang sensei.

Terlihat naruto yang berada di posisi belakang karna setaminanya belum pulih benar

Ditambah luka – luka di tubuhnya.

"bisa kau cepat sedikit,atau aku tinngal"ucap kakashi dengan datar.

'kenapa kakashi sensei yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan"batin naruto sambil menahan amarahnya.

"kakashi jangan bicara seperti itu,bagaimanapun dia masih terluka"ucap Rin.

"hn,dasar merepotkankan"gumam kakashi.

Tiba – tiba dari dalam tanah muncul sepuluh shinobi dari Iwagakure sambil melemparkan

Beberapa shuriken ke arah Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

Dengan reflek yang cepat Naruto dan kakashi segera berada di depan Rin dan menangkis

Semua shuriken yang mengarah pada mereka.

"semuanya bersiaplah untuk bertarung"ucap kakashi sambil membuka hittai ate yang

Menutupi mata kirinya dan menampakkan sharingan dua temoe.

Sedangkan naruto sedang berlutut sambil memegangi kakinya sebagai tumpuan.

'ck kuso,disaat seperti ini tenagaku belum pulih,sial'batin naruto.

"shinobi konoha,kalian akan mati disini"ucap salah atu shinobi iwa.

"naruto,kau tetap disini jaga Rin,aku akan menahan mereka sebisaku"ucap kakashi

Sambil mencabut tantonya dari punggunnya.

"baiklah,percayakan padaku"balah naruto yang masih lelah.

"hati – hati kakashi"ucap Rin.

Lalu salah satu shinobi iwa langsung membuat heandseal.

"**doton : Ransu no jutsu"**

Tiba – tiba muncul duri –duri dri dalam tanah menuju kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat serangan mengarah padanya pun tak tinggal diam.

"**doton : doyuheki"**

dingding ciptaan kakashi berhasil menahan serangan dari shinobi iwa,namun

"**doton : ishi no chokakku"**

Muncul patung batu raksasa menghancurkan dingding buatan kakashi.

Duuuaaarrr

"ck,ini benar – benar gawat"ucap kakashi.

Lalu patung batu tersebut menyerang kakashi dengan membabi buta.

Braaaakk

Braaaakk

Duuaaarrr

Serangan yang di lancarkan oleh patung batu tersebut masih dapat dihindari oleh kakashi

Berkat sharingannya.

'ck,ini akan lama'batin kakashi yang mulai kelelahan.

Sedangkan dari jauh Naruto dan Rin yang melihat pertarungan tersebut,mulai khawatir

Karna kakashi yang saat ini sedang terpojok.

"naruto,sebaiknya kita bantu kakashi"ucap Rin.

"tidak,kalau kita kesana kita hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja"balas naruto.

"tapi kalau begini terus,kakashi akan kalah"ucap Rin.

"ya,aku tau itu"balas naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan mengalirkan cakra yang tersisa ke matanya,

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan mempakkan sharingan tiga temoe berputar pelan

Di kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Rin yang melihat perubahan di mata Naruto hanya bisa terkejut.

'bukannya itu sharingan'batin Rin.

'ini masih belum'batin Naruto.

Naruto pun menambahkan cakranya pada kedua matanya,

Dari tiga temoe berputar pelan menjadi seperti shuriken dengan ujung saling terhubung

Yaitu mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto pun memfokuskan sisa cakranya ke mata kanannya.

"**Amaterasu"**

.

.

.

Serangan yang di lancarkan shinobi iwa terus menerjang ke arah kakashi terus menerus.

'ck,kuso mereka terus menerus menyerangku'batin kakashi.

Karena pandangan kakashi terus berfokus kea rah serangan patung raksasa tersebut,

Sehingga kakashi tak menyadari bahwa adanya shinobi iwa yang sejak tadi bersembunyi

Tak jauh di belakang kakashi.

"**Doton : Dansu jimen "**

muncul tanah runcing dalam jumlah banyak dari dalam tanah yang mengarah pada

kakashi.

'gawat'batin kakashi.

Namun tiba – tiba batu – batu runcing yang hendak mengenai kakashi tiba – tiba terbakar oleh

Api hitam sehingga membuat jutsu tersebut berhenti.

Aaaaarrrrgggghhh

Aaaaarrrrgggghhh

Aaaaarrrrgggghhh

Tak sampai di situ api hitam tersebut juga membakar patung raksasa dan para shinobi dari

Iwagakure pun juga ikut terbakar hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"a-apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya"ucap kakashi yang terkejut.

Sedangkan di posisi Rin hanya bisa terkejut bukan main.

's-sugoi,hanya dengan satu jutsu tersebut dapat mengalahkan mereka semua'batin Rin .

Lalu pandangan Rin pun beralih pada naruto yang saat ini sedang berlutut memegang mata kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"naruto,kau tak apa – apa"ucap Rin.

""y-ya,aku tak apa – apa,Cuma sedikit kelelahan"balas naruto.

"naruto,sini aku obati matamu"ucap Rin sambil menghampiri naruto.

"tak perlu,ini bukan masalah yang besar kok"balas naruto menimpali

"cepat sini,atau aku akan melakukan dengan cara kekerasan"ucap Rin dengan nada membentak.

"h-ha'I, " balas naruto dengan ketakutan.

'wanita memang menakutkan'batin naruto.

Rin pun mulai menyembuhkan mata kanan naruto dengan ninjutsu medisnya,

Sempat terbesit sebuah persaan hangat yang di rasakan oleh naruto saat Rin

Berada di dekatnya.

'perasaan aneh apa ini'batin naruto.

"naruto,sifatmu itu mengingatkanku pada dia"ucap Rin tiba tiba

"apa maksudmu,aku tak mengerti"balas naruto yang kebingungan

"tidak,bukan apa – apa kok"ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Rin menjadi sedikit merona merah di wajahnya.

'dia benar – benar manis'batin naruto.

Tak lama kemudian datang kakashi yang menghampiri Rin dan naruto.

"Rin,naruto kalian tak apa"ucap kakashi.

"kami tak apa,kau sendiri apa ada yang terluka"balas Rin.

"aku baik – baik saja,sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi"ucap kakashi.

"aku juga tidak tau pasti,yang jelas ini semua berkat naruto"balas Rin.

"berkat naruto,apa maksudmu"ucap kakashi yang bingung.

"yang pasti mereka semua terbakar karna jutsu milik naruto dengan menggunakan sharingan"jelas Rin.

"sharingan,naruto memiliki sharingan bagaimana bisa"ucap kakashi yang terkejut.

"entahlah,untuk saat ini kita harus mencari tempat istirahat dulu ,untuk masalah naruto

Kita kesampingkan dulu"balas Rin.

"yah,kita tak punya pilihan lain"ucap kakashi.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan sambil memempah naruto yang sudah pingsan karna kelelahan,

Lalu mereka pun berhenti ketika mereka menemukan sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari tempat

Pertarungan.

"sepertinya ini tempat yang aman untuk kita istirahat"ucap kakashi.

Rin pun membaringkan naruto dan mulai menyembuhkan lukanya dengan ninjutsu

Medisnya,dan pandangan Rin tak lepas dari wajah naruto yang masih pingsan.

'dia benar – benar mirip'batin Rin.

Sedangkan kakashi sedang menyiapkan api unggun,mata kakashi pun menoleh pada Rin

Yang saat ini sedang menyembuhkan naruto yang terluka.

'naruto,entah kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan obito'batin kakashi.

Kakashi pun melihat Rin yang sedang tersenyum dan mulai heran.

"Rin kenapa kau tersenyum begitu"ucap kakashi.

"tidak,aku hanya merasa kalau naruto itu mirip obito,dari sifat dan kelakuannya pun mirip"balas Rin

"ya,aku juga merasa begitu"ucap kakashi.

keheningan pun terjadi antara Rin dan kakashi,tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu dan setelah itu kita mencari minato sensei"ucap kakashi yang memecahkan keheningan.

" baiklah kalau begitu,"balas Rin yang sudah menyembuhkan naruto dan berbaring didekatnya.

sedangkan kakashi sedang menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

**kakashi Pov**

haaaah... banyak hal yang sudah terjadi menimpaku,mulai dari kehilangan obito yang membuatku depresi,kalau begini tak ada gunanya aku menjadi seorang ketua tim kalau melindungi teman saja aku tak becus,semoga saja tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa ku maupun teman - teman ku.

**kakashi Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**skip time**

mulai terdengar suara burung yang berkicau - kicau ria dan matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya pertanda bahwa saat ini sedang pagi.

kakashi pun terbangun dan menoleh menemukan Rin yang tertidur sambil memegang tangan naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"eegghh"gumam Rin yang mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna violet.

"kau sudah bangun ,Rin"ucap kakashi.

"eh kakashi,ohayou"balas Rin.

"hn,ohayou apa yang kau lakukan dengan tangan mu itu"ucap kakashi.

Rin menjadi bingung atas ucapan kakashi barusan,dan Rin mulai menyadari sesuatu saat mersakan tangannya sedang mengenggam sesuatu,dan rin menoleh dan melihat tangannya sedang mengenggam tangan naruto.

"eeeh,a-no"ucap Rin terbata saat baru menyadari kalau tangannya sedang mengenggam tangan naruto,dan wajahnya pun menjadi merah padam karna hal itu.

"haaah,dasar kau ini"ucap kakashi yang heran melihat tingkah kunoichi satu ini.

"eeegh"

lau perhatian mereka pun teralih saat mendengar eluhan teman baru mereka naruto.

naruto pun mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"yokatta,akhirnya kau sadar juga naruto"ucap Rin yang entah kenapa begitu senang saat melihat naruto baru sadar.

"apa yang sudah terjadi padaku"ucap naruto.

"kau memaksakan dirimu saat para shinobi iwa menyerang kita dan kau tak sadarkan diri saat kau mengeluarkan api hitam"balas Rin.

"api hitam maksudmu amaterasu"ucap naruto.

"entah,mana aku tau ,tapi bagaimana kau memeilii sharingan apa kau seorang uchiha"balas Rin

"hn,aku tak tau pasti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,tapi apa benar apa yang di katakan Rin"ucap kakashi.

"eeh,y-ya begitulah aku memang memiliki sharingan karna ibuku seorang uchiha dan ayah ku seorang uzumaki"jelas naruto yang sedikit gugup atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakashi dan Rin dengan berbohong.

'mana mungkin aku memberitahu mereka sharingan ini milik obito'batin naruto.

"oh jadi begitu rupanya"ucap Rin sambil memegang dagunya.

"apa keadaanmu sudah mulai baikan"ucap kakashi

"sepertinya begitu"ucap naruto yang mencoba melemaskan otot - ototnya yang kaku.

berterima kasihlah pada cakra yang di berikan para bijuu pada naruto sehingga dapat menpercepat pemulihannya.

"sebaiknya kita menyusul minato sensei sekarang"ucap kakashi

"baiklah ayo berangkat"balas Rin.

mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan menuju jembatan kanabi menyusul sang sensei yang sudah ada jauh di depan,

tak jauh di tempat mereka ada segerembolan shinobi Kirigakure yang berkumpul di belakang naruto dan kawan - kawan.

"sepertinya diantara mereka yang paling lemah adalah kunoichi itu"ucap salah satu shnobi kiri.

"kau benar,bagaimana kalau kita tangkap dia dan jadikan wadah bagi sanbi agar menhancurkan desa konoha"balas shinobi bertopeng elang.

"ayo semuanya,waktunya kita bergerak"ucap sang ketua

"ha'i"balas mereka semua.

.

.

.

yosh selesai sudah chapter 2 nya maaf ya kalo jelek

untuk para reader tolong **RIVIEW** please...

.

.

.

**cuplikan Capter 3**

**"tak akan ku maafkan kalian,akan ku bunuh kalian SEMUA"teriak naruto **

**"hei siapa kau jangan sentuh Rin"ucapobito**

**"hei Rin bangun jangan tidur saja,a-ayo bangun hiks..hiks"ucap naruto sambil menagis**

**"n-naruto k-kau k-kah i-itu"ucap Rin dengan terputus putus.**

**"R-Rin bertahanlah bantuan akan segera datang"ucap naruto dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.**

**namun Rin sudah tak sadarkan diri sambil tersenyum.**

**"R-Rin,hei Rin Riiiinn"teriak naruto**

**dan tiba - tiba ada perubahan di mata naruto.**

**chapter 3 : cinta dan pengorbanan, dua mata yang sama Naruto Vs Obito.**


	3. Chapter 3 naruto vs obito part 1

**Yooo lama tak jumpa minna-san, saya moham mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update nya **

**Karna saya masih magang dan gak sempet mengerjakan fic ini karna jadwal saya padet.**

**Hehehehe…. Sekali lagi Gomennasai ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHIAWASENSA DOKUSHO**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : advanture & romance**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Rin N.**

**Warning : typo,mybe,OC,OOC,fullPowerNaruto,GodeLike ,SharinganNaruto.**

**DUA MATA YANG SAMA NARUTO VS OBITO PART 1**

.

.

.

Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat

Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi,

Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat

Memperbaiki masa lalu.

Setelah pulih dari luka – luka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya,kali ini naruto sedang keadaan fitnya

Dan setelah cukup istirahat naruto dan kawan – kawan ,segera menyusul minato yang sudah berada

Di jembatan kanabi.

"ne,naruto-kun shite wa ikenai koto,apa mau melanjutkan misi ini"ucap Rin.

"Daijobu Rin,tubuhku sudah pulih,jadi tak usah khawatir"balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

"hn,kalau begitu kita harus cepat menyusul minato sensei segera"ucap kakashi yang berada di bari depan.

"ha'I wakat ta"balas Rin.

"Yosh,isoide mimashou"balas naruto dengan semangat.

Sedangkan kakashi dan Rin yang melihat semangat naruto hanya tersenyum.

'kau benar mirip dengannya naruto'batin Rin.

'taukah kau obito,dia mirip denganmu'batin kakashi.

Setelah berlari melewati hutan team kakashi tiba - tiba berhenti.

Lalu kakashi menatap sekelilingnya dan menghadap Rin dan naruto.

"kakashi,mashaka "ucap Ris sambil memandang sekitar.

"hah,ada musuh"balas kakashi sambil membukai ittai atenya.

Naruto sedang menutup matanya mencoba mendeteksi musuh yang sedang bersembunyi.

Dan tiba – tiba mata naruto terbuka dan wajah menampakkan ketegangan.

"kuso,Rin kakashi mereka sangat banyak"ucap naruto yang agak panik

Tiba – tiba datang banyak shinobi Kirigakure yang mengepung mereka

"cih,baru saj kita selesai dengan shinobi iwa,sekarang kita berurusan dengan Kirigakure"ucap kakashi.

"kakashi,kau dan Rin segera menyusul minato-san,aku yang akan menghadapi mereka"ucap naruto.

"jangan bercanda naruto,kau tak kan bisa menghadapi mereka semua"balas kakashi.

"kakashi benar naruto-kun,kau tak akan menag melawan mereka semua"sambung Rin.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kedua temannya yang memperingatinya namun,

"tenang saja,aku tak akan kalah percayalah padaku"ucap naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Shikashi naruto ka.."belum sempat kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah di potong oleh naruto.

"kakashi percayalah,watashi wa nakama mamoru"ucap naruto dengan mantap.

"hei kalian,apa sudah berbincangnya"ucap salah satu shinobi Kiri.

"kakashi Rin,hayaku nigero"ucap naruto.

Kakashi dan Rin hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi .

"sebenarnya apa mau kalian "ucap naruto.

"mau kami adalah wanita itu"ucap anbu kiri.

"apa yang mau kalian dari Rin"balas naruto.

"hoo,karna kau akan segera mati aku akan memberi tahukanmu"ucap anbu kiri.

Naruto hanya mendecih tak suka karna sudah di remehkan.

"wanita itu kami akan jadikan dia jinjurhiki dari sanbi dan menghancurkan konoha"ucap shinobi kiri.

Sedangkan naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut,karna yang di incar mereka adalah Rin dengan bertujuan menjadikan dia wadah dari sanbi sang ekor tiga.

"cih itu tak akan terjadi "ucap naruto yang langsung menyiapkan kuda –kuda nya.

"kalian segera kejar wanita itu ,sisanya lawan bocah itu"ucap ketua dari kelompok tersebut.

"ha'I taicho"balas para shinobi kiri dan mulai menyebar.

"tak akan ku biarkan"ucap naruto sambil membuat heandseal.

"**katon : Bakufu Ranbu"**

"**suiton : sujiheki"**

Jutsu api milik naruto dengan mudah di tahan dengan mudah oleh para shinobi kirigakure.

'cih,aku lupa kalau mereka sangat ahli dalam elemen air'batin naruto.

Naruto segera merogoh kantung kunainya dan langsung maju melawan para shinobi kiri.

"kau punya nyali juga bocah"ucap salah satu ninja kiri yang melihat naruto melaju menyerang.

"hyaaa"teriak naruto yang menganyunkan kunainya.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Benturan antara kunai milik naruto dengan tanto milik shinobi kiri saling berbenturan.

Karna meliat usahanya sia –sia narutopun mudur dan menjaga jarak dengan musuhnya.

"kau tak akan bisa melawan kami semua bocah"ucap anbu kiri.

"heh,kalian terlalu percaya diri"balas naruto sambil mengaktifkan saringannya.

"**Taju kagebunshin no jutsu"**

Tak lama kemudian muncul replica naruto yang berjumlah lima puluh orang.

"serang"teriak naruto.

Para bunshin naruto segera maju menyerang shinobi kiri dengan rasenggan di tangan mereka.

"**Rasenggan"**

Para shinobi kirigakure terkejut meliat para bunsin tersebut yang menyerang mereka dengan jurus

Andalan Milik sang kiiroi senko Namikaze minato.

Saking terkejutnya mereka hingga tak menyadari bahwa naruto sudah dekat dengan mereka

Duarrr

Duarrr

Duarrr

Ledakan beruntun pun terjadi akibat serangn bunshin naruto.

"ck,siapa sebenarnya dia"ucap anbu kiri yang geram

"semuanya serang gabungan"teriak sang taicho.

Para shinobi kiri langsung membuat heandseal yang sama.

"**suiton : suiro basuto"**

Para shibi kiri langsung menyemburkan naga air berukuran sedang dalam jumlah besar yang mengarah pada naruto.

Para bunshi naruto yang terkena jutsu tersebut langsung lenyap menjadi asap dan terus menerjang menuju naruto yang asli.

"ck,jutsu gabungan dengan area yang luas,aku tak punya pilihan lain"ucap naruto sambil mengakitfkan mangekyou sharingannya.

"**kamui"**

naga air yang tadinya mengarah pada naruto tiba – tiba terhisap lubang vortek yang menyerap jutsu tersebut.

Para shinobi kiri yang melihatnya terkejut,melihat jutsu mereka terhisap lubang yang tiba –tiba muncul

Menyerap jutsu gabungan mereka.

"a-ah,baka na bagaimana mungkin"ucap salah satu shinobi kiri.

"T-Taichou d-dia memiliki doujutsu sharingan"ucap anbu kiri.

"a-ah,mashaka are wa u-uchiha"ucap sang taichou.

Sedangkan naruto mulai kelelahan karna menggunakan jutsu kamui yang belum iya kuasai.

"hah..hah..hah.. ini melelahkan,sebaiknya aku harus menyesaikannya"ucap naruto.

Naruto lansung berlari menuju shinobi kiri dengan menggunakan pedang milik shinobi kirigakure yang iya kalahkan.

"dia datang"ucap sang taichou

Para shinobi kiripun langsung maju menerjang naruto dengan kunai dan melemparkannya,namun

Kunai yang dilemparkan tak mengenai naruto melainkan menembus tubuh naruto.

"Hyaaaa"

Tiba – tiba dari arah samping datang anbu kiri menyerang naruto dengan tantonya

Dan betapa terkejutnya anbu tersebut yang melihat serangannya hanya menembus tubuh naruto.

Dengan cepat naruto mengayunkan pedengnya ke tubuh anbu tersebut.

Jleeb

Pedang naruto pun sukses menembus jantung anbu kiri yang menyerangnya dan membunuhnya.

"**katon : Bakufu Ranbu"**

Naruto langsung menyemburkan apinya mengarah tiga shinobi kiri dan sukses membakar mereka.

"**suiton : Mizu katta"**

Tiba – tiba datang serangan dari sang taicho yang mengarah pada naruto.

Naruto yang meliahat jutsu air yang dapat membelah batu di dekatnya hanya diam dan segera menuju ketua dari para shinobi kiri.

Sang taicho yang melihat musuhnya yang tak menghindar hanya menyeringai.

'mati kau bocah'batin sang taicho

Jutsu pembelah tersebut hanya menembus naruto dan malah membunuh shinobi kiri yang berada di belakang naruto.

"a-apa ,bagaimana bisa"ucap sang kaicho.

Naruto terus memfokuskan cakra ke mata kirinya dan mata kiri tersebut mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir perlahan dari mata naruto.

"**amaterasu"**

"Aaarrgggghhhh ,panas – panas ,tolong aku"teriak sang taicho.

tiba – tiba tubuh ketua dari shinobi kiri tersebut terbakar api hitam yang membuatnya terbakar hingga tak tersisa.

"a-ahh,t-taicho sudah mati"ucap sang anbu kiri.

"b-bagaimana bisa"ucap salah satu shinobi kiri.

"k-kurang ajar kau,shinobi konoha"ucap sang anbu yang langsung menerjang naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan ada yang menyerangnya langsung berbalik dan menemukan salah satu anbu kirigakure menyerangnya.

Anbu kiri tersebut langsung mencabut tantonya dan mencoba menebas kepala naruto,

Naruto yang melihat dirinya terancam langsung menggunakan mangekyou sharingannya.

Swuuush

Anbu kiri tersebut terkejut bukan main,serangannya tak melukainya melainkan hanya menembusnya.

'aaah,siapa dia sebenarnya'batin anbu kiri yang memiliki topeng bercorang seperti kucing.

Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ,naruto langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh sang anbu.

Jleeb

Anbu kiri tersebut langsung tewas karna tusukan naruto mengenai pas jantungnya.

Naruto segera berbalik dan menatap musuh yang masih tersisa sekitaran dua puluh lebih.

"selanjutnya siapa,majulah"ucap naruto dengan mangekyou sharingan yang masih aktif.

Tanpa naruto sadari di tangannya sudah ada bijuu dama yang berukuran seperti rasengan.

'eh,bijuu dama,sejak kapan aku melakukannya'batin naruto terkejut

tanpa memperdulikan dari mana datangnya bijuu dama tersebut naruto langsung melemparkan ke arah shinobi kiri yang tersisa.

"matilah kalian,**bijuu dama**"teriak naruto.

Duaaaarrrr

Aaaarrrggghh

Aaaarrrggghh

Aaaarrrggghh

Ledakan besar pun terjadi takkala bijuu dama milik naruto langsung membunuh semua shinobi kiri tersebut hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"hah..hah..hah,Rin kakashi semoga kalian baik hah.. baik saja"ucap naruto yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan bersender di sebuah pohon untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**di tempat kakashi dan Rin.**

Dhuaarrrrrrr

Kakashi dan Rin terkejut mendengar ledakan yang begitu dasyat yang berasal dari tempat naruto.

"kakashi apa naruto tak apa – apa "ucap Rin yang Nampak khawatir.

"tenanglah Rin,naruto akan baik – baik saja,jadi tenaglah"balas kakashi.

"semoga kau benar"ucap Rin.

'semoga kau tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu naruto-kun'batin Rin.

Kakashi dan Rin berhasil keluar darihutan dan segera bergegas menuju jembatan kanabi.

Namun sebelum sampai di jembatan kanabi,mereka berdua sudah di hadang banyak shinobi dari kirigakure.

"nani,shinobi kirigakure sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan"ucap kakashi.

"kakashi mereka lebih banyak dari yang tadi,sebainya kita mundur sekarang"ucap Rin yang tampak ketakutan.

"hei,kalian yang disana sebainya kau serahkan wanita itu pada kami"ucap anbu bertopeng beruang.

"apa yang kalian inginkan"ucap kakashi.

"dia adalah aset yang sempurna untuk wadah dari sanbi"ucap sang anbu.

Kakashi dan Rin terkejut mendengar ucapan anbu beruang tersebut.

'gawat yang di incar mereka adalah Rin,apa yang harus aku lakukan'batin kakashi.

Rin yang melihat raut kepanikan di wajah kakashi meski tertutup oleh maskernya.

"kakashi,sebaiknya kau bunuh aku sekarang"ucap Rin.

"baka na,aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu,aku sudah berjanji kepada obito untuk menjagamu"balas kakashi.

"demo ,yang mereka incar adalah aku,jika aku mati rencana mereka akan gagal"ucap Rin.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu**

Di sebuah tempat di ruang bawah tanah terliahat seorang remaja bersurai hitam jabrik dengan separuh tubuhnya yang hancur dan mata kirinya terperban a.k.a Obito.

"eegghht,ini dimana"ucap obito sambil mencoba menggerakkan badannya.

"kau sedang berada di tempatku,nak"ucap seseorang berambut putih sepunggung dengan memegang tongkat sabit sebagai penyangga.

"eh,jii-san kau ini siapa"ucap obito.

**Obito pov**

"eh,jii-san kau ini siapa"ucapku pada orang tua di depanku ini.

Akupun melihat penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah,tampakknya dia sudah tua sekali berapa memang umurnya.

Ketika aku melihat matanya aku sungguh terkejut bahwa matanya adalah sharinggan.

"jii-san kau seorang uchiha"ucapku pada kakek di depanku.

"ya,aku sama sepertimu seorang uchiha"ucap kakek tersebut.

Saat ku teliti lagi,dia sedang membawa sabit,untuk apa sabit itu.

"e-eh,a-apakah kau shinigami para uchiha,jika iya tolong jangan masukkan aku ke neraka aku masih muda dan belum merasakan apa itu ciuman dan aku selalu menolong orang tua jadi ampuni aku"teriakku sejadi – jadinya.

"aku bukan shinigami,aku adalah hantu para uchiha dan namaku Uchiha Madara"ucap kakek tersebut.

**Obito pov end**

"aku bukan shinigami,aku adalah hantu para uchiha dan namaku Uchiha Madara"ucap madara.

Terkejut,itulah yang di rasakan oleh obito saat ini,mendengar nama yang sudah melegenda.

"j-jadi kau adalah leluhurku,bukannya kau sudah mati di tangan shodaime hokage"ucap obito yang masih terkejut.

"hn,orang – orang hanya membual tentang cerita itu"ucap madara sambil melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

"kalau begitu aku berterima kasih karna jii-san sudah menolongku"balas obito.

"masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih padaku,gaki"ucap madara.

Madara memejamkan matanya dan membuka kembali menghadap obito.

"tentunya kau harus balas budi padaku,bukannya menolong orang tua adalah motomu"lanjut madara.

"iya jii-san benar,jadi harus menolongmu apa ,membantumu buang air kecil atau yang lain"ucap obito.

"aku ingin membuat dimana dunia tanpa peperangan dimana semua hidup menjadi satu tanpa membedakan status dan jenis seperti dalam mimpi"jelas madara.

'apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan kakek ini,aku sama sekali tak mengerti'batin obito.

"aku tak peduli apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya ,yang jelas aku ingin segera keluar dari sini"ucap obito.

"terserah kau saja jika kau ingin mati"balas madara.

"aku tak peduli,yang penting aku bisa bertemu Rin dan kakashi ,mereka pasti menungguku"ucap obito.

"sebelum itu aku akan mengambil matamu"balas madara.

"bukannya kau sudah mempunyai sharingan,untuk apa kau mau memiliki sharinganku"ucap obito.

"ini bukanlah mataku,mataku sudah aku titipkan kepada orang lain,ini hanya untuk sementara"ucap madara.

'heeeee,orang macam apa dia'batin obito ketakutan.

Dengan terpaksa obito kembali ketempat tidurnya dan berbaring .

Dan tak terasa matanya sudah terpejam menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**Di tempat Naruto**

Naruto masih berada di bawah pohon berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga yang terkuras banyak saat melawan shinobi Kirigakure.

**Naruto Pov**

Hah.. hah.. hah.. benar melelahkan melawan mereka semua mereka benar – benar kuat dan juga sangat menyebalkan.

Bagaimana keadaan Rin dan kakashi saat ini ya,aku harap mereka baik – baik saja.

Entah kenapa aku bisa menggunakan bijuu dama waktu bertarung tadi,bukannya aku sudah tak memiliki cakra kurama lagi,tapi bagaimana bisa.

"**itu bisa saja ,gaki"**

Eh siapa yang bicara barusan.

**Naruto Pov End**

"**itu bisa saja ,gaki"**

"siapa itu,dimana kau"ucap naruto.

"**aku berada dalam tubuhmu,gaki"**

'berada dalam tubuhku,apakah kurama,sebaiknya aku cek'batin naruto.

Naruto langsung mengonsentrasikan pikirannya dan langsung masuk dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan langsung menatap langsung siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"**akhirnya kau datang juga,gaki"**

"k-kau j-juubi,bagaimana bisa kau berada disini"ucap naruto seakan tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya.

"**aku memang juubi,tapi aku tercipta dari cakra dari kesembilan cakra bijuu yang kau miliki hingga aku tercipta"balas juubi**

"dengan kata lain kau juubi kedua bukan begitu"ucap naruto dengan mata yang sedikit melotot.

"**hn,kau benar,ternyata kau cukup cerdas juga rupanya"balas juubi**

'apa dia bilang,grrr dia lebih menyebalka dari kurama'batin naruto.

"**aku dengar itu"ucap juubi.**

"eehhh,kalau begitu kenapa kau memanggilku" ucap naruto sambil menatap juubi

"**pertanyaan yang bagus bocah,aku hanya memberitahukanmu sesuatu"balas juubi.**

"sesuatu,apa itu"ucap naruto penasaran.

"**ini tentang kekuatanmu saat ini,naruto"balas juubi**

"kekuatan memangnya ada apa dengan kekuatanku saat ini"ucap naruto sambil memandang heran juubi.

"**kau memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang bahkan tak dimiliki oleh hogoromo itu sendiri"balas juubi**

"kekautan istimewa,maksudnya apa"ucap naruto penasaran.

"**kau memiliki cakra dan kekuatan penuh milik ashura dan juga milik indara terlebih lagi kau juga memiliki control penuh cakraku,dan bisa ku bilang saat ini kau adalah seorang dewa"jelas juubi.**

"tapi kalau aku seorang dewa,kenapa saat aku bertarung tadi kekuatanku tak ada perubahan atau peningkatan"ucap naruto.

"**itu dia masalahnya,cakra ashura dan indara masih tersegel dalam tubuhmu,namun kau masih bisa menggunakan cakraku untuk sementara"balas juubi. **

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan,apa aku harus membuka segelnya sekarang"ucap naruto.

"**masih terlalu cepat untuk membukanya,keadaan tubuhmu tak mendukung"balas juubi.**

"jadi begitu,kalau begitu kita sudahi acara ngobrolnya,aku harus menemui kakashi dan Rin aku khawatir mereka kenapa – kenapa"ucap naruto.

"**aku akan memulihkan cakra dan menyembuhkan tubuhmu"balas juubi.**

"arigato yo,juubi"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto langsung keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan meninggalkan juubi yang tersenyum tipis.

'**sepertinya kau memilih orang yang tepat,Hogoromo'batin juubi.**

.

.

.

Naruto langsung membuka matanya setelah selesai berbicara dengan juubi.

'tenaga dan energiku pulih total,arigato juubi'batin naruto.

Naruto langsung bangun dan segera pergi menemui kakashi dan Rin,

Entah kenapa naruto merasakan perasaannya menjadi was – was.

"semoga kalian baik – baik saja Rin,kakashi"ucap naruto sambil menambahkan laju kecepatannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,obito saat ini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya setelah latihan bersama zetsu spiral yang menemaninya belajar entah sudah berapa lama.

"ne,obito bagaimana rasanya orang buang air kecil"ucap zetsu spiral.

"oi kepala bundar,kenapa kau ingin sekali merasakan apa itu buang air heh"balas obito yang Nampak kesal.

"akukan hanya ingin tahu rasanya saja apa itu tak boleh"ucap zetsu spiral.

'lama – lama aku akan gila jika terus berada di sini'batin obito.

Tiba tiba dari arah samping muncul zetsu putih yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

"ne obito,aku punya berita buruk,Rin dan kakashi no baka sedang dalam bahaya"ucap zetsu putih.

Mata obito langsung terbelarak ketika mendengar Rin dan kakashi dalam bahaya.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Rin dan kakashi"balas obito panik.

"mereka di serang shinobi dari kirigakure,dan mereka dalam bahaya saat ini"ucap zetsu putih.

"apa,bisa kau tunjukan tempat mereka saat ini"balas obito.

"aku dan zetsu spiral saling terhubung jadi kau bisa menggunakannya"ucap zetsu putih.

"oke,ayo"teriak obito.

Obito langsung berlari menuju dinding besar dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung meninjunya.

Braaaakkk

Pukulan obito hanya meretakkan dinding tersebut hingga tangan kanannya terputus.

"ck,dinding ini kuat sekali"decih obito.

"kau bisa menggunakan tubuhku kalau kau mau keluar dari sini"ucap zetsu spiral sambil menyatu dengan obito.

"tapi,bukannya kakek itu tuan kalian,kenapa kalian membantuku"balas obito.

"tenang saja,karna kau anak yang baik"ucap zetsu putih

"Arigato minna"balas obito.

"ayo obito waktu kita tak banyak"ucap zetsun spiral.

Obito langsng mundur dan menyiapkan kuda – kudanya,

"heyaaaa"teriak obito.

Braaaakkkk

Blaaaarrrrr

Obito langsung berlari dan meninju dinding batu tersebut hingga hancur.

"jadi kau akan pergi"ucap madara.

"ya,dan aku tak akan kembali ketempat ini lagi,Arigato jii-san"balas obito.

"sudah kubilang masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih,dan kau akan kembali"ucap madara.

Obito langsung berlari mengambil jubah hitam dan segera meloncat keluar.

"spiral,tunjukan jalannya"ucap obito sambil melompati pepohonan.

"okey,kau hanya tinggal lurus saja"ucap zetsu spiral.

"bagaimana keadaan Rin dan kakashi saat ini"ucap obito

"buruk,mereka di kepung banyak jonin dan anbu dari kirigakure"balas zetsu spiral.

"Memangnya apa yang di lakukan minato sensei saat ini"ucap obito.

"memangnya siapa dia" balas zetsu spiral.

"dia yang di juluki kiiroi senko"ucap obito.

"entahlah,mungkin dia menjalankan misi di tempat berbeda" balas zetsu spiral.

"kenapa disaat seperti ini dia tak ada"ucap obito kesal.

'tunggu aku Rin,kakashi'batin obito.

.

.

.

Sementara itu kakashi yang saat ini sedang kewalahan melawan shinobi kiri yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

'hosh..hosh.. mereka sangat banyak,aku harus minta bantuan'batin kakashi.

"kakashi sebaiknya kau cepat bunuh aku"ucap Rin.

"tak akan,aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu"balas kakashi.

Kakashi menggigit jarinya dan langung membuat hendseal .

"**kuchiyose no jutsu"**

Booof

Mucul pasukan anjing berjumlah delapan.

"ada apa kau memanggil kami anak nakal"ucap pakkun.

"tolong cari minato sensei dan minta bantuan"balas kakashi.

"sepertinya keadaannya darurat,baiklah kalau begitu,ayo semuanya"ucap pakkun yang langsung menghilang menuju minato.

Kakashi langsung membuat heandseal .

"**Raikiri"**

Kakashi langsung berlari menuju musuhnya dengan jutsu raikirinya,kakashi langsung mengarahkan raikirinya ke dada lawan,namun tiba – tiba Rin melompat dan mendarat di depan kakashi .

Jraaasssshhh

UHUK UHUK

Mata kakashi membulat tak kala Rin terkena jutsu raikirinya.

"ka..kashi"ucap Rin

**.**

**.**

.

Sementara itu naruto masih melompati pepohonan dengan kecepatan penuh,menyusul Rind an kakashi yang sudah jauh di depan.

**Deg**

'kenapa perasanku tak enak,semoga tak terjadi apa – apa dengan kalian,kakashi Rin'batin naruto.

Naruto terus menambahkan kecepatannya,namun mata naruto langsung terbelarak ketika melihat

Rin tertusuk raikiri milik kakashi.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Rin yang terbaring dengan luka menganga di bagian dadanya.

"R-Rin, h-hei Rin kau dengar aku"ucap naruto sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Rin .

"n-na..naruto,k-kau kah i-itu"ucap Rin dengan pelan.

"iya ini aku,kau tenang saja bantuan akan segera datang"ucap naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan di kedua matanya.

Rin pun tersenyum melihat naruto berada di hadapannya.

Tangan Rin perlahan bergerak menuju wajah naruto dan membelai wajah naruto dengan pelan.

"n-naruto,a-ku mencintaimu,sangat"ucap Rin.

"akupun,aku sangat mencintaimu meski kita baru kenal"balas naruto.

"A-Arigato,karna kau juga mencintaiku"ucap Rin yang perlahan menutup matanya dengan tersenyum.

"he-hei Rin bagun,Rin sadarlah kau tak boleh mati Rin,Riiiiinn"teriak naruto.

Tiba – tiba naruto berdiri dengan perlahan menghadap sekumpulan shinobi kirigakure dengan wajah tertunduk.

"kalian,kalian semua akan kubunuh"ucap naruto yang mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya.

"hei bocah,kau mati seperti mereka heh"ucap shinobi kiri.

Naruto tak memperdulikan ucapan shinobi kiri tersebut,

Naruto langsung berlari menerjang shibi kiri yang juga bersiap menyerang.

"semuanya serang"ucap shinobi kiri.

Para shinobi kirigakure langsung menyerang naruto dengan melemparinya shuriken.

Syuut

Syuut

Syuut

Swuuusss

Shuriken yang dilemparkan pasukan kirigakure hanya menembus naruto begitu saja.

"n-nani,bagaimana bisa"

"i-itu tak mungkin"

"d-dia seperti hantu"

Keterkejutan mereka terhenti tak kala naruto tiba – tiba sudah berada di tengah – tengah pasukan kirigakure.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke segala arah.

"Hyaaaaa"teriak naruto

Craasss

Craasss

Craasss

Shinobi kiri yang tak sempat menghindar,langsung mati terkena tebasan milik naruto.

Tak sampai di situ naruto langsung memfokuskan seluruh cakranya ke matanya.

Tiba – tiba tubuh naruto terselimuti oleh mahluk astral berwarna orange berbentuk kerangka manusia.

**Goooaaarrrrr **

Tanpa naruto sadari dia telah membangkitkan susano'o ,dari kerangka manusia susano'o mulai bertranformasi berubah menjadi samurai dengan enam pedang di pinggangnya serta wajahnya yang tertutupi jubah orangenya dan kedua tangannya yang bersidekap di dadanya.

"a-apa i-itu"

"m-mahluk apa itu sebenarnya"

Pasukan kirigakure hanya terkejut dan takut melihat mahluk di depan mereka saat ini.

Denagn perintah batin susano'o naruto langsung mencabut satu pedangnya dan mengayunkan kearah shinobi kirigakure.

Swuuuss

Duuuaaarrr

Aaaarrrrggghhh

Aaaarrrrggghhh

Hanya dengan sekali tebasan pasukan kiri langsung banyak terbunuh.

Naruto langsung menyiapkan serangan keduanya dengan melapisi pedang susano'onya dengan api hitam amaterasu.

Swuuuussshhh

Duaaaarrrrrrrhhh

Duaaaarrrrrrrhhh

Duaaaarrrrrrrhhh

Aaaarrrrggghhh

Aaaarrrrggghhh

Tempat yang tadinya hutan rinbun yang di kelilingi oleh pohon dan bebatuan kini telah hancur menjadi lautan darah yang menghiasi hutan ini.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat susano'o milik naruto langsung menghilang tergantikan,naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan mata yang menangis darah,

Pandangan matanya tampak kosong seperti tak ada semangat hidup didalamnya,

Dengan langkah perlahan naruto mulai berjalan menuju Tubuh Rin yang masih terbaring tak jauh dari lokasi pertarungannya.

Setelah sampai di depan tubuh Rin yang tak sadarkan diri,naruto langsung memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"hiks.. hiks.. R-Rin,gomen aku hiks.. masih belum bisa hiks.. melindungimu,kalau saja aku lebih cepat hiks.. kau pasti tak akan begini"ucap naruto yang terus memeluk rin sambil menangis.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIAAAAA"

.

.

.

Obito terus mempercepat lajunya dan terus melompat dan berlari menyusuri hutan menuju tempat Rin dan kakashi.

"spiral,bagaimana situasi mereka saat ini"ucap obito.

"buruk,kau mungkin akan terkejut nanatinya"balas zetsu spiral.

"apa maksudmu dengan kata buruk itu"ucap obito yang bingung.

"kau akan tau sendiri jawabannya,lagi pula kita sudah sampai" balas zetsu spiral.

Tiba – tiba mata obito melotot melihat puluhan shinobi kirigakure yang tewas dan tempat yang sekarang menjadi lautan darah yang menggenang di mana – mana.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"ucap obito sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"obito lihat disana"ucap zetsu spiral.

Mata obito langsung tertuju pada apa yang di tunjuk zetsu spiral padanya.

Tubuh obito langsung bergetar tak kala melihat orang yang sangat iya sayangi terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"R-Rin"gumam obito.

Obito juga melihat seseorang yang memeluk Rin sambil menangis.

'apa yang terjadi,siapa dia,apa dia yang melakukan ini semua'batin obito kacau.

Tangan obito mulai terkepal erat mata sharingan obito yang tadinya dua temoe berputar pelan berubah menjadi tiga temoe dan terus berputar hingga berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

Wajah obito langsung tertutupi oleh topeng spiral milik tubuh zetsu spiral.

"Akan ku bunuh kau"gumam obito.

.

.

.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIAAAAA"teriak obito.

Naruto yang tadinya memeluk Rin cukup terkejut mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Naruto langsung membaringkan Rin dengan perlahan,dan langsung berbalik mengahap orang berteriak kapadanya.

Mata naruto langsung menemukan seorang dengan jubah hitam dengan wajah yang seperti tertutupi topeng spiral.

Obito dan naruto masih terdiam dengan saling memandang dengan mangekyou sharingan yang menyala di kedua mata mereka.

'siapa orang sebenarnya orang ini,kenapa,kenapa dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan obito'batin zetsu spiral.

'obito kah'bati naruto.

"apa maumu,obito"ucap naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

"bagaimana kau tau namaku"balas obito dengan jawaban datar.

"itu tak penting"ucap naruto yang tak kalah dingin.

Pandangan mata obito dan naruto sama – sama menajam menghadap wajah masing - masing .

Dengan mata yang sama naruto dan obito langsung bersiap meyerang.

"kau akan mati disini"ucap naruto/obito bersamaan.

Naruto mulai berlari menuju obito dan begitu pun obito berlari menuju naruto.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala obito.

Swuuussshhh

Serangan naruto hanya menembus kepala obito,obito langsung menyerang balik denganlengan yang sudah terlilit katu runcing yang siap menusuk naruto.

Swuuussshhh

Obito cukup terkejut karna serangannya hanya menembus tubuh lawannya.

"obito menurutku asumsiku,dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganmu"ucap zetsu spiral.

"KAU,akan kubunuh KAU"teriak obito.

Obito langsung menusukkan kembali batang pohon runcing yang keluar dari tubuhnya,

"Hyaaaaaaa… mati kau"teriak obito.

Obito menusukkan batang pohon yang runcing tersebut dengan membabi buta.

Swuuussshhh

Swuuussshhh

Swuuussshhh

Serangan yang di lancarkan obito hanya sia – sia karna serangannya hanya menembus tubuh lawannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan naruto langsung kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

"HYAAAA"teriak naruto.

Obito terkejut melihat kecepatan naruto,dan obito langsung menambahkan cakra pada matanya.

Swuuussshhh

Naruto yang melihat serangannya sia – sia langsung berlari mendekat ke arah obito,setelah berada di belakang obito naruto langsung memfokuskan cakra pada mata kanannya.

"**kamui" **

Tubuh obito langsung terhisap lubang vortek tersebut,begitu juga naruto ikut masuk ke dalam dimensi kamui.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
